


Page 36

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Kakasaku Week 2016 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2, Domestic Fluff, F/M, KakaSaku Week, KakaSaku Week 2016, Prompt: Fairytales/Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi's daughter, Misaki loves to read. And there's a certain faiytale that she's taken a liking to.Written for KakaSaku Week 2016 day two. Prompt: Fairytale/Legends.





	

Sakura stepped into the living room and asked her seven year old daughter, “Misaki, do you want to come cook with me?”

But a silver head that Sakura could barely see over the couch shook, “No, Mama, I’m reading.”

Sakura smiled, “Okay.” 

Misaki _loved_ to read, she always had a book in her hand. She was just like her father with his obsession of Icha Icha. Sakura chuckled, thinking back to forcing Kakashi to hide his beloved erotica when Misaki started to begin to read. He had pouted and mumbled something about, “A man should be able to read comfortably in his own home.” But when Sakura asked him if he wanted his daughter to read it, he quickly hid the books away in his dresser.

When Sakura called Misaki to dinner, her little girl came running into the room. She looked excitedly at Sakura, “Is Daddy going to come home in time for dinner?”

Sakura shook her head with a sad smile, “No, honey, his mission should have ended today. So, the earliest he’ll be home is tomorrow.”

Misaki shrugged, “Okay.” But Sakura could tell that she was disappointed. She had asked for the past week when Kakashi was going to come home, even when Sakura told her the mission was two weeks long. 

Sakura ruffled her hair as she sat a plate in front of her, “You know, what?”

“What?” Misaki looked up at her as she broke her chopsticks.

“We should have a little party when he comes home. We can invite Himawari and Boruto, and Shika and ChoCho, too.”

Misaki instantly perked up, “Really?”

Sakura nodded her head as she sat down across from her daughter, “Sure.”

Misaki grinned and Sakura couldn’t help but smile back. Halfway through dinner, Sakura asked her, “So, what were you reading?”

“A fairytale.”

“Oh? Tell me about it,” Sakura told her. Misaki loved to talk about whatever she was reading, she got so excited by it. It had started out with Kakashi reading her bedtime stories and now she read them to _him_.

“It’s about a princess who gets kidnapped and this brave ninja goes to save her!” Misaki rambled, “And they really love each other. They’re always kissing.”

Misaki made a face at the end and Sakura chuckled, “Is that so?”

She nodded as she slurped on her ramen, “Yup. They’re like you and Daddy are.”

Sakura smiled at her in response and they finished eating. Misaki helped her clean up and then she went to bed, tired from reading all day. Sakura looked around the room for her book curious, but she must have taken it with her to bed.

It wasn’t until the next day that Sakura finally found out exactly what _fairytale_ Misaki was reading. 

Sakura had picked Misaki up from Ino’s when she got off from the hospital and they walked home together. When they got home, Misaki went to the couch to read her book and Sakura looked through the fridge to see if she had everything to make Kakashi’s favorite for dinner. He should be home soon it was almost evening and she had thought he would be back in the morning.

She was starting to worry as she prepared the eggplant, when Misaki ran into the kitchen. Sakura looked down at her, “Yes, honey?”

“Mama, I don’t know what a word means in my book. Can you help me?” Misaki asked her, leaning back on her heals.

Sakura turned back to cooking, “What’s the word?”

“Cleavage.”

Sakura stopped cutting and looked at Misaki confused, “Cleavage?”

Misaki nodded and Sakura tried to think of a different definition than the one that was coming to mind. “Um, well, cleavage technically means a division, like a split between something? Does that help?”

Misaki looked to the side and her eyebrows pulled together. After a few seconds, she nodded and left the kitchen. Not a minute later and she was back. Sakura laughed lightly, “Another word? You usually don’t have this much trouble. How advanced is that book you’re reading?” She picked up her mug of tea and took a drink.

Misaki shrugged, “I don’t know. But the word is loins?”

Sakura chocked on her tea and almost dropped her mug. Misaki looked at her worriedly, “Mama, what’s wrong?”

Once Sakura could finally breath again she looked at Misaki with wide eyes, “Misaki, what’re you reading?”

Misaki put a finger to her lips in thought and then she shrugged, “I can’t remember the title.”

Sakura put a hand on her hip and waved in the direction of the living room, “Bring it to me.”

When Misaki came back into the room she obediently handed over a small orange book to her mother. Sakura looked at it in shock and then back to Misaki. Where did she get this from? Hadn’t Kakashi hidden them away.

“Where did you get this?” Sakura shook the book at her daughter, a small panic rising inside of her.

Misaki clasped her hands together and looked down at the floor, “I found it in Daddy’s dresser.”

“Why were you in there?”

Misaki looked like she was about to cry when she looked back up at Sakura, “I just wanted to wear one of Daddy’s shirts! Because I missed him and I found it in there!”

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a short breath. She tried to soften her voice when she told her, “Misaki, next time, ask me, okay? You shouldn’t be going through mine and Daddy’s things. We have weapons hidden in our room and all sorts of things. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Misaki pouted, but nodded her head, “Yes, Mama.”

Sakura sighed and knelt down. She held out her arms and Misaki ran into them, “I’m sorry! I won’t read any more of Daddy’s books!”

Sakura picked her up and held her against her hip with one arm, “It’s okay, Misaki. It’s just that Daddy’s books are for grownups only.”

Misaki sniffled, “Is it because of all the big words?”

Sakura bit her lip and nodded, “Yup.”

She looked down at Icha Icha Paradise in her right hand. _Maybe Misaki hadn’t understood any of it._ She tried to see where Misaki had stopped, but there wasn’t a bookmark. “Misaki, how far did you read?”

“Page 36.”

Sakura nodded and dog eared the page before putting it on the counter. She sat Misaki down and told her, “Alright, why don’t you go look in the living room’s bookcase and see if you can find anything there?”

Misaki gave her a small smile and nodded, before darting off to find a new book. Sakura groaned to herself, hoping Misaki hadn’t got to any parts she shouldn’t have.

Kakashi came home in the middle of dinner. He wasn’t injured, which Sakura was grateful for, but he was tired. He kissed them both and went to the bathroom for a quick shower before having dinner with them. It was a rule he had, in case Misaki were to see blood on his clothes or skin. He didn’t want to scare and tried to avoid her until he was clean and in different clothes.

He came back to the kitchen after they had put their dishes away. He was dressed in a plain long sleeve and sweats. Like always, he didn’t have his mask on. When Misaki was born he stopped wearing it when he was home. He didn’t want to keep his face from her. As soon as he walked through the door, he immediately picked Misaki up and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She giggled and hugged his neck, “I missed you!”

Kakashi chuckled and squeezed her back, “I missed you more.”

Misaki shook her head and grinned at him, “Nope!”

Sakura looked over at them with a smile, “Misaki, it’s getting late. You should get ready for bed. Daddy’s probably really hungry, let him eat.”

Misaki pouted, but nodded and hoped down from Kakashi’s arms. He ruffled her hair and promised, “I’ll come tuck you in after I eat.”

Misaki instantly brightened and ran off to get ready for bed. Kakashi walked over to Sakura and kissed her long on the lips. She smiled against his lips and melted in his arms. When he pulled away, she kissed him again, “Now, I really missed you.”

He smiled at her warmly, “Same here.” He gave her one more kiss and sat down at the table where a bowl Sakura had warmed up waited for him. He finished it in seconds and she gave him another helping. Then, he had a couple more bowls, saying he was _really_ hungry, having only ate ration bars for the past week and missed his sweet wife’s cooking.

Sakura leaned against the corner as she waited for him to finish and flipped through Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi didn’t notice until he was done and he raised an eyebrow, “What’re you reading that for? Looking for pointers?” 

He smirked cheekily at her and she couldn’t help but laugh, “Why, Kashi? Do you think I need some?”

Kakashi shook his head, reaching for her and pulling her into his lap, “Never.”

She handed him the book, “Well, I wasn’t reading it, but guess who wanted to borrow it?”

Kakashi’s eyebrows pulled together, “What? Who?”

“Misaki.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened and he looked down at the book. He looked back at Sakura, a slight terror in his eyes, “Baby, I promise, I put it away!”

Sakura sighed, fighting back a laugh at how scared he seemed to be if she blamed him, “I believe you. But she still found it.”

“How much did she read?”

“Page 36.”

Kakashi opened up the book and skimmed through it quickly. He barely glanced at the pages and Sakura knew it was because he probably had the book memorized. When he reached the dog eared page, he shrugged, “Well, the characters hadn’t had sex yet. She barely read past the plot being set up.”

“Really? Isn’t this book plain porn?” Sakura asked him with a skeptical eyebrow.

He looked at her exasperated, “Sakura, I’ve told you dozens of times that it’s not porn. It’s a romance novel with just a few….racy scenes.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, Kakashi.”

Kakashi sighed, “If you’d only just read it.”

Sakura snorted and he pouted. She chuckled at his put upon expression and he looked back down at the book, “Anyways, the worst she had read was a couple makeout scenes, but they weren’t explicit.”

“Good,” Sakura’s shoulders relaxed in relief and then she met Kakashi’s eyes, “Well, you need to go give her a G rated version of how it ends. She was upset that she didn’t get to finish it.”

They walked into Misaki’s room to see her in her bed, reading one of her favorite books. When she saw them, she put it on her bedside table. Kakashi tucked her in tightly and sat at the foot of her bed, “Hey, honey, Mama told me that you were reading one of my books?”

Misaki frowned and glanced at Sakura who was leaning against her doorway. She looked back to Kakashi, “I’m sorry, Daddy!”

Kakashi waved his hand, “I’m not mad. I just wanted to know, do you want to know how the story ends?”

Misaki nodded her head excitedly and Kakashi began, “Well, Kikiyo was rescued by the handsome ninja Takumi. He fought ninja after ninja to get to her. He even defeated the evil man who had kidnapped her, Ren. But he didn’t come out uninjured…”

Kakashi paused for dramatic effect and Sakura held back a laugh at the intensity on Misaki’s face as she listened. Kakashi went on, “He had a stab wound on his left side, but he had loved Kikiyo since he was a boy, so he didn’t give up. He climbed all of the stairs up to the top of the tower where Kikiyo was being kept. And when he finally reached the door, he broke it down and collapsed with just a glance of Kikiyo’s face.”

Misaki’s little mouth dropped and her eyebrows scrunched together. She gripped the edge of her blanket and Kakashi continued, “But what he didn’t know was that Kikiyo had been trained with medical ninjutsu.”

Misaki’s eyes widened and she grinned, “Like Mama?”

Kakashi chuckled, “Yes, just like Mama.”

“So, she saved him?” Misaki asked eagerly.

Kakashi nodded, “And she was so grateful for him coming to her rescue that she married him.”

Misaki smiled, “That’s such a good story. I wish I was a grownup and could read it.”

Kakashi got up from the bed, “Maybe when you’re older.”

Kakashi and Sakura kissed her goodnight and left the door slightly open like Misaki liked it. Misaki fell asleep that night dreaming about princess and handsome ninja going on adventures.


End file.
